Prefuse 73
Guillermo Scott Herren is a man of many names, but the Prefuse 73 alias has become the most well known in recent years. The name, derived from Herren's biggest musical influence, pre-fusion jazz circa 1973, is synonomous with incredibly creative hip-hop that pushes the genre to the outer possible limits. Equal parts hip-hop, electronica and jazz, Prefuse's sound is characterized by the meticulously sequenced barrage of sounds that would be considered overwhelming if not so perfectly in step with each other. Basically, Prefuse 73 is to a song what a mosaic is to a painting. It does not matter what the original source is, be it a sample, vocals, an acoustical instrument or a sine wave; it will be sliced, chopped and manipulated into completely new, even more intriguing sounds. This method keeps Herren's music fresh because with each spin, the listener hears something different every time. Prefuse 73 is one of the most important innovators in music today. See Also *Delarosa & Asora *Savath & Savalas *Ahmad Szabo *Piano Overlord *La Corrección RIYL *Dabrye *Nobody *RJD2 Discography Albums *Surrounded By Silence (WARP - 2005) *Extinguished: Outtakes (WARP - 2003) *One Word Extinguisher (WARP - 2003) *Vocal Studies and Uprock Narratives (WARP - 2001) *Sleeping on Saturday and Sunday Afternoons (Tour Only CD) EPs *Prefuse 73 Reads The Books (WARP - 2005) *The '92 vs. '02 Collection (WARP - 2002) *Out Takes for '88 (WARP - 2001) Never Released *Estrocaro EP (WARP/Chocolate Industries - 2000) Singles *Hide Ya Face (featuring Ghostface and El-P) (WARP - 2005) *Wylin Out (featuring Mos Def and Diverse) (Chocolate Industries - 2002) *Radio Attack b/w Nuno (WARP - 2001) Appears On Collaborations *Diverse - One A.M. (Production - 2003) *Via Tania - Around the Corner (Production - 2003) *Erlend Oye - Unrest - 'Every Party Has a Winner & a Loser' (Source/Virgin - 2003) *Collaboration with Miho Hatori of Cibo Matto - Urban Renewal Program - Night Light (Chocolate Industries - 2002) Remixes *Sketch Show - Secret D.L. Prefuse Mix (Third Ear - 2004)) *Pedro - ? (Melodic - 2003) *Daedelus - Busy Signal (Eastern Developments - 2003) *Amon Tobin - Verbal (Ninja Tune - 2003) *Via Tania - Drift Away (Chocolate Industries - 2003) *Beans - Mutescreamer (WARP - 2003) *Beans - Phreek The Beet (WARP - 2003) *Jollymusic w/ Erlend Oye - Talco Uno (Illustrious - 2002) *Dabrye - Payback (Ghostly International - 2002) *Telefon Tel Aviv - Fahrenheit Fair Enough (Hefty - 2002) *Push Button Objects w/ Del The Funkee Homosapien & Mr. Lif - 360 Degrees (Chocolate Industries - 2001) *Phoenecia - Odd Job (Schematic - 2001) *Five Deez - Faceless (Counterflow - 2001) *Phil Ranelin - Wife (Hefty - 2001) *Push Button Objects - Behavior (Chocolate Industries - 2000) Compilations *Oh Linda, You Lit Up My Life with Your Voice and Made Me Fall in Love with You - Dublab Presents: In the Loop 2 - (Plug Research - 2005) *Afternoon Love-In - School Disco Vol. 1 (Metal on Metal - 2002) *'Interlude' - Urban Renewal Program (Chocolate Industries/Ninja Tune - 2002) *Perverted Undertone - Dublab: Summer Selections (Hefty - 2002) *Radio Attack Pt. 2 - Re-Edit - Urban Renewal Program (Chocolate Industries/Ninja Tune - 2002) *Shitslime Garbage Can vs. My MPC - ATP 1.0 (ATP - 2001) *7th Message - Rapid Transit (Chocolate Industries - 2000) *Radio Atttack & Altoid Addiction - A Warp Records Mix (WARP - 2005) Soundtracks Mix CDs Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *WARP Bio *Pitchfork Interview Category:Artists